The Book
by keigowo
Summary: Lucy wants a boyfriend. So she decides to write down who she may have in mind. No one was supposed to find it... :/ I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.
1. Pilot

It was just a regular day in Magnolia for Team Natsu. Going on quest. Defeating the enemy. Natsu completely destroying everything. Them having to give up most of the reward money. Gray fighting Natsu over whose fault it was. Erza instantly making them act "buddy, buddy". Lucy trying to console Natsu as the ride the train back home. Happy and Natsu breaking into Lucy's house while she tried to sleep. Her throwing them out her window. It was looking to be like every other week.

"No, No, Noooo" Lucy screamed as she hurriedly got dressed.

"Shut Up!" called her not-so-neighboring neighbor.

"Sorry" She mumbled.

Before leaving she took one last look at her room.

_jeez. Its a mess._ Which was an understatement. Drawers were open, piles of clothes were all on the ground along with her bedding. She then turned to a mirror to look at herself. Her pink tube top and white skirt combo was topped off with white sneakers to make it look more casual. She was almost done except for one thing. Her hair. It looked as if she had gotten electrocuted. It would take a miracle to fix it, but she knew someone that was made up of them when it came to hair.

"Cancer, I need you for a sec."

Right then a fairly tanned man who looked to be in his late 20s appeared in front of her.

"Yes, baby?" He responded.

"Uhhhh, right. Just go to town!"

"Of course, baby"

In a matter of seconds she was finished, for real this time.

She ran as fast as she could to her guild afraid that her friends to have already left on another quest without her since she took so long.

* * *

"Finally you're here Luce" A pink-haired boy exclaimed.

"Yea, what took you so long?" The blue cat questioned.

"Sorry guys, I kinda slept in." She responded.

"We were going to go on a quest, but Natsu here started throwing a fit about _"how it wouldn't be the same" _Said the ice mage.

"YOU SAID THE SAME THING PERV!" Natsu barked back blushing.

"NO I DID'NT!" Yelled Gray with a red tint on hit cheeks.

"Be quiet" Scolded Erza.

"Yes ma'am" They whispered.

* * *

After spending most of the day beating dumb thieves, Lucy decided to treat herself to a spa.

"Ahhh, there's nothing better than a soothing hot tube after a hard day of work" She exclaimed happily. The warm water massaging the sores the day brought to her.

"I bet" called out another voice.

"wOaHHH...jEsUs I aLmOst diEd LoKe" she screeched.

"Oh, yea sorry didn't mean to scare you or anything."

"Just tell me why you're here" She huffed.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story so please don't drag me but I'm open to constructive criticism. Im not going to upload regularly since I have school...**

**I also want to know who you guys ship. Personally I like Nalu. I hate NaLi, that ship can burn in hell. Ya'll can like it, but I don't. **


	2. Not-So Private Property

"Well, I just came to give you something, as like a thanks" He responded

He had then reached down into his army green jeans and pulled out two slips of laminated paper. And after closer inspection they turned out to be tickets to a resort. But it wasn't't to just anywhere. The most trending tourist spot in all of Fiore, High Tide.

"How did you get these!" She asked excitedly. Even though it had just opened, it was already super popular. You would stay in a beautiful room that overlooked the just as beautiful beach. There was great food spots and shops. Everyone wanted to go but the tickets were almost impossible to obtain. They also cost a whopping 35,000 jewel!

"I went on a mission and after the guy gave me these as a thanks along with 80,000 jewel. And since i can always get in free with you, I figured I would give you both" the lion said with a big grin on his face.

"How chivalrous of you" she replied as the corners of her mouth started to twitch.

"Of course my love."

With that he had left back to the spirit world.

* * *

Lucy woke up early to pack her bags. She had already asked Erza to go and she was really exited since she heard there was an amazing cake shop. After packing she headed straight for the guild where Erza and her decided to meet up. As she was traveling down the street she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey there Blondie" Said a deep voice.

Startled Lucy whipped her head around to see a man about 6 feet tall with spiky blonde hair and a scar that resembled a lightning bolt that ran down his right eye. It was no other than god himself, Lauxs Dreyar.

"You do know that you're blond yourself, right?" She said with a sly smile.

"So I've heard" He said matching her same energy.

"What's with all the luggage missy?"

"Oh, Loke got me tickets to High Tide so im going to go with Erza."

"Good for yo-"

"OH NO! I'm running late Erza is gonna kill me, sorry Lazus i hope we can talk more later!"

In a matter of seconds Lucy had already ran out of his sight afraid of what the scarlet-haired mage would do if she kept waiting for any longer.

* * *

Out of breath she shoved the guild doors scanning for her friend.

"Lucy" came a scary voice.

"Y-yes Erza" Lucy craned her neck around to see a mad Erza standing next to her with her arms crossed.

"What took you so long?"

At this point the whole guild was looking intently awaiting what would happen if she answered incorrectly and ticked off the red-bombshell.

"I'm so s-sorry I lost track of time" She said truthfully.

"I suppose it's fine as long as you're here now" Erza said sighing, she decided not to dwell on any bad emotions and move forward on the trip for the sake of cake.

"Yeah let's go" Lucy said relived that she didn't get buried alive.

And with that they were off. 5-star Luxury was awaiting them. What was awaiting Lucy when she got back. was everything but.

* * *

"Luce" Called out the fire mage.

"Lucyyyy' Yelled the half naked wizard.

They had gone to the guild and found out the two had left, but they didn't know where, so their first instinct was to check her house. It was a disaster. Everything was everywhere. How could someone live like this? Usually when they came the house was clean until they messed it up, but they hadn't been there all day.

"LUCYYY!" They called out. Gray looked in her living space while Natsu searched in her drawers.

"Hey Genius, I highly doubt she would be in her dresser.

"Shut it Perv, oh shot!" Natsu said.

"Ehh. What did you find?"

"I don't know...It feels like a book..I think it's her novel!"

"What, really? Let me see."

Natsu's hand were deep in now the pile clothes in the bottom of her dresser. He proceed to pull out a journal that read "**DO NOT READ PROPERTY OF LUCY HEARTFILIA."**

"Well, open it dummy" Said Gray.

"Can you read it says to not open it snowman" Gray then grabbed it out of his hands and opened it. Natsu took it upon himself to read the contents since he felt nosey.


	3. I guess it was worth my time

_"Uhhhhhhh..."_

Silence took the air as the two boys read what was inside of the book.

_This obviously isn't her novel...hopefully._ They both thought.

"What should we do, with you know..." Asked gray finally breaking the silence. "Should we show the others?"

"I mean she's not coming home anytime soon...soo" Natsu said sneakily earning him an evil smile from Gray.

* * *

Erza and Lucy had finally reached their destination. The two girls looked around amazed at how beautiful the lights were.

"I'm quite happy we got here so late. It's gorgeous" Exclaimed Erza.

"I know, right!" Lucy responded with pure bliss.

They immediately started unpacking. The room was huge with warm brown wood flooring, off white walls, succulents all around the room tall dressers the same color as the walls, cinnamon candles on top of them that made the whole room smell sweet, and golden fairy lights laced around the room. There were two king-sized beds that felt like clouds. Lucy instantly knew she was going to have a great time. They decided to go to sleep and go to the beach once they woke up, then they would go to a restaurant, and later in the week Erza would get to go to the bakery. It was so easy for them to sleep that night. They kept the door to the balcony open so that they could the waves crashing into shore. It was so peaceful, they both wanted the moment to last forever.

And just like that it was morning time. The two got dressed and went out to swim. Erza had on a matching emerald green velvet bikini with bedazzled drawstrings that shined as bright as her eyes. Lucy had on a matching dark blue bikini with oranges all over. Both women had their hair tied up into a messy bun with strands that laid loosely over their faces.

"Ready?" Erza asked with a big goofy smile on her face.

"Yep!" Lucy said just as exited. And with that they set their sights on the beach. So many people were already there, smiling and having fun. They couldn't help feeling happy themselves. The girls were laughing and splashing each other with the salty water. Erza had brought a beach ball for them to play with. They were hitting them back and forth when the scarlet-haired beauty hit it a little too far. Backing up Lucy went to hit it back when she bumped into someone.

"Oww" The man winced.

"Oh my! I'm so sorr-" Lucy she trailed off as she realized she bumped into a black-haired dragon slayer. He was of average height, His wet messy hair laid comfortably on his face.

"Rouge?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Uh...hi Lucy, long time no see."

"Wassup Lucy" Said Sting.

"Hey you guys..." Lucy trailed off once again when her gaze went down as she noticed Rouge's attire. Her gaze left his black swim shorts and rested on his bare abdomen.

"Earth to Lucy" Called out a familiar voice. She finally snapped out of it and noticed her friends' brown eyes gazing into her own.

"Ah! Sorry Erza, what were you saying?" Said Lucy blushing profusely.

"It's almost time to go eat."

"Gotcha. Well it was nice _bumping_ into you" The celestial wizard giggled.

"Yeah, likewise" Said the shadow force mage. Former enemies parted ways, and the Fairy Tail wizards set off to feast.

* * *

"GUYS WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU ALL" Natsu and Gray practically screamed out.

And with that the whole guild was crowded around the two boys.

"What is it?" Called out Mira and Cana.

"You better not waste my time" Growled Laxus.

"You heard him, there will be consequences if it's not worthy of our boss's time" said Thunder Legion. Before the fire and ice duo could announced the contents of said book Cana had snatched it out of their hands to see what the fuss was about.

"No way!" Cana said exited.

"Let me see. Oh, this is good!" Said the takeover mage.

"This here is a book of all the people Miss Lucy Heartfilia likes..._rom-an-ti-cally_. And with that statement the whole guild was intrigued.

"Well, ladies could you do the honors of reading all the names?" Gray said in a proper tone.

"We accept" Cana said playfully. At this point everyone was on the edge of their metaphorical seats.

"It reads, in no particular order apparently she is welcomed to the idea of dating..."

\- Natsu Dragneel

\- Laxus Dreyer

\- Gray Fullbuster

\- Rouge Cheney

\- Loke

Laxus could feel is face heat up as he heard his name called. To be honest he was quite exited, but he wasn't the only one feeling this way. He could tell that Gray and Natsu were just as happy. He always thought that she was beautiful, but he never in a million years thought that she would feel the way she did.

"Well..." His teammates gave him a rather expecting look waiting for him to give them his answer.

"I guess it was worth a bit of my time."

* * *

**Songs I listened to while writing this:**

**Streets – Doja Cat**

**IV. Sweatpants – Childish Gambino**

**Gone, Gone/Thank you – Tyler the Creator**

**Anita – Smino**

**No Idea – Don Toliver**

**American Boy – Estelle, Kanye West**


	4. Read It

"Erza, what do you think about hanging out with Rouge and Sting tomorrow" Lucy said as she changed into her pajamas. She picked out a pink top with blue polka-dots and matching bottoms.

"Sounds good" She replied half asleep sporting a red nightgown that matched her hair perfectly.

Even though it has just been two days she was already starting to miss a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. Just as she was about to asked Erza where her communication lacrama was the scarlet-haired mage started to snore. She sighed in defeat just as the perfect solution came to mind.

"Open the gate of the lion, Leo!" After a man who looked to be 5'8'' with an orange mane and little cat ears almost completely hidden from his hair appeared in front of her. He was dress in a black tux with a red tie, and blue square-framed glasses.

"You called me princess?"

"Yes. Loke, do you think that you can go to the guild to see how everyone is doing for me tomorrow morning?"

"Anything for you Miss Lucy."

"Thank you. It means a lot." After bowing, Loke returned back to the spirt realm leaving gold glitter lingering behind. She couldn't help but feel a little of admiration for her friend. He had always helped her when she needed it.

* * *

"Hey everybody!" Called out Loke. Even though he had just arrived he could tell that something was off.

"Over here, Loke" Said the white-haird model gesturing for him to go over to the bar.

"We have some thing to show you" Added the brunette, who seemed to be on her 4th barrel of alcohol even though it was 1:00pm.

"What is it?" The lion asked as he nervously shuffled his way in their direction. Cana then proceeded to hand him over an opened book.

"Read it" She ordered. Both of the wizards had a scary expression, like they cant wait for something.

He then started to do as he was told when all of a sudden his whole face turned red. It took everything in the two girls not laugh. He just stared at the page in shock. He had always loved Lucy, but whenever he tried to make a move on her she shut him down. Lately she had been more affectionate, but he never thought it was because she thought of him as a potential mate. But was quickly thrown out of his trance as he heard two very familiar voices come from the outside of the guild.

"Do you want to go ice-boy?"

"Bring it on Pyro!" Everyone cringed as they knew exactly what was going to transpire outside the guild. Gray and Natsu would always fight, but Erza was always there to stop them before they could get out of hand. And she was very _very_ inconveniently away on a vacation. And no one was in the mood to rebuild the building _**again**. _Thankfully they knew a certain transformation mage.

Just as the frenemies were about to brawl a special someone walked out of the guild.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Said Erza/Mira.

"N-nothing...wait...WHAT?" The two looked at each other confused._ "How is this possible? Did she teleport? Since Erza was back, did that mean that Lucy was there too?'"_

"HAHAHAHA" came Mirajane amused by the two expressions the mages had on their face. "It's just me silly. But if you continue I will fight you in my demon form, and I wont pull any punches" She said a bit **_too_** sweetly. Gray and Natsu finally decided to post-pone their fight for another time when they were both alone and free of any,_ distractions. _They were both baffled when they were greeted by an love-struck Loke.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Natsu surprised to see him.

"He's in this guild too red-head" Gray said mockingly.

"Lucy just asked me to check up on everyone for her."

"Speaking of Lucy, where is she?" Questioned the fire mage.

* * *

**I rewrote this chapters along with my other ones before this. I don like it all that much, but it's better I guess :/ But thank you for reading, 3**


	5. Where are you?

He had never ran so fast in his life. _Why was he so annoyed about it? Of course she was his best friend, but that was it._ So why did he take a train, yes a **train, **to get to her. _It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong she was just meeting up with a friend she hasn't seen in a while. It wasn't like after they would get married and he would lose her. And even if that were the case, he should be happy that she's happy... even if it's not with him. But why does it have to be him? It's not like he secretly loves her and didn't tell her in fear of losing her._

All of these thoughts were banging around in Natsu's head as he ran after exiting the train to a popular resort. It was crazy. It was noon and he didn't even know where she was._ "She could've left with him by now." _He thought. He was scared. _What if she did. What if she actually fell for him? _He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head, or at least calm them down as well as himself. Loke told him that she was on a "date" with Rouge but that was it. The realization hit him like a tonne of bricks. _I don't know where she's at. _There he was in High Tide, a place he had to pay all of his reward money to get into, looking for a girl, and didn't even know where she was._ "Baka." He thought to himself ._

* * *

**A/N I know this is super short, but i've been extremely uninspired. Im going to rewrite the other chapters since whenever I reread them i was to have a cool glass of bleach. And the ship i've decided is going to be NaLu. Im really sorry for the sudden change in emotions because when you read my net chapter Lucy's feelings will seem out of the blue, but i just wanted to make it clear that they are gonna be endgame. Love ya, ****bye!**


	6. You're not too bad yourself

**A/N Im so sorry for changing up the way i wrote this i hope you guys don't hate it :**

* * *

**Lucy pov***

I was a bit tired, but it's not like i could just cancel my plans since that would be rude. Plus, it was still morning so she had time to wake herself up. Erza had always been a morning person so she was already dressed and had made breakfast while was still trying to keep her eyes open.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"I have no idea, Rouge said it was a surprise" Said the tired blonde.

"UGGggg! They better have some good cake or else I'm blowing the whole place up." said the sweet-toothed redhead.

* * *

I went for a very much needed run on the beach. The gentle breeze blowing my hair, it felt great. The salty aroma of the sea intoxicating my sense of smell. Im glad Loke gave me those tickets. Which reminds, me I should thank him. He Loke, can we talk? Just after Loke appeared in front of me instead of wearing his usual suit, he was dressed in black shorts with a black shirt and a silver chain that fit his neck perfectly.

"Yes Lucy?" Loke said. He seemed to be blushing. Maybe something happened in the spirt world that made him embarrassed.

"I was wondering if you would like to get a milkshake with me if you're not busy. I mean I do owe you for this" The question darkened the celestial spirts shade as he was almost the same shad as Natsu's flames.

"I m-mean, if you're sure you want to, i would be happy to accompany you." He said averting his eyes, but he still couldn't hide a small smile that was creeping onto his face.

* * *

Im happy that I invited Loke to get milkshakes. I mean, he was quieter than usual, but still much fun to be around. Plus he carried a kind and chill nature with him then that sat well with me. But at last it was time to get ready for dinner with the gen-3 dragon slayers. I felt a lot more energetic than before thanks to the sugary shake. Erza was a bit peeved that I was just hopping in the bath since she was already getting dressed, but let it slide. I made sure to be in and out since if I stayed in the bathroom washing up for too long Erza would drag me out butt-naked..._**again**_.

Rouge had just texted me that he was on his was which meant I didn't have much time left. Thankfully I had picked out my outfit the day before so I wasn't spending the whole night trying to get dressed. Erza looked enchanting in her floral maxi dress that seemed to be made just for her. My dress was black and gold, and had a slit going all the way up to my thigh, getting dangerously close to a certain spot. The neckline dipped down showing a bit of cleavage. I finished the look off with a gold necklace that seemed to glow every time light bounced off of it.

"Lucy they're here" Called Erza as she opened the door welcoming them inside. I stepped out to see Sting wearing a white suit and a black bow tie, and Rouge wearing a black suit with a white bow tie.

"You look amazing Miss Lucy."

"You're not too bad yourself, Rouge."

* * *

**I wanna start other fanficts, but i just dont think i could keep up with them since it took me a month to update this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapters, feel free to leave some constructive ****criticism for me to help me improve my work. **

**Xoxo,**

**Your favorite dumbass**


	7. somethings off

**Lucy ****pov***

She couldn't understand it. It was a great night, great place, great food, great people... It felt as thought something or _someone_ was missing and she couldst shake the feeling. Her mind almost immediately going to her best friend. _**What? No**_! _He's my friend. It's not like I fell in love with him. Plus, he likes Lisanna._ She could feel herself getting sad over the thought. _**Woah There buddy**_! _I shouldn't be sad, he found the person he's meant to be with._

_It shouldn't matter if it's me or not._ She kept saying that over and over again, and yet she couldn't convince herself. The heart wants what it wants right? That the thing. The heart _**loathes**_ for things even if it cant have them, the brain chooses to silence the heart in order to the heart from getting hurt.

The heart is a _**stupid**_ organ that gets carried away. But the brain...the brain is different. The brain knows that the heart wants something it can't have. The brain tries to trick the heart into thinking it doesn't want said thing anymore. And sometimes it hurts, but it just leaves you numb to that certain thing.

Trying its hardest to not feel anything towards it so that the heart wont remember who it loved. But sometime the love is so strong, no matter how hard the brain tries to deny the hearts affection, it wont go away. Infatuation clouds the brain and the person is the only thing you can think of. Which leave the brain hoping that the heart comes to terms with reality, or the love burns out. And Lucy knew, that this...**_love_ **would never die.

* * *

**This is lowkey cheesy but was hella fun to write :) I think i'll start to post every Thursday and have double-upload days aswell as surprise updates. I'm sorry if you thought that this was dragged out or anything, I just thought that if Natsu had a chapter like this, Lucy should too. And they feel the same way about each other too so the story is getting kinda messy. but whateverrrrrr Love Ya 3**

**Xoxo,**

**Tired-senpai **


	8. A familiar Voice

**Okay i might do a perspective thing for the rest, but it's up to you guys ;) I might do one perspective per chapter, what do y'all think?**

* * *

Dinner ended and everyone went their separate ways. Rouge and Sting offered to take the two girls home, but Erza wanted to get cake and Lucy would accompany her. They were walking in a cute shopping space full of light brown and pastel shops that carried adorable treats inside. Erza practically drooling over she spotted the cutest strawberry cake through the bakery window.

"Erza, imma just head home. Have fun"

"I will!" The takeover mage said as she pulled out her wallet ready to go bankrupted over the sweet treat. Lucy then began to exit the area and walk along side the beach since everything was connected so she could easily make it home by following the path. The night sky was so beautiful. The stars glistened giving her a weird sense of hope. Or like a fateful encounter. Whatever, those things only happened in movies, or predictable fan fictions.

She continued on her path, she was now 5 minutes away from her suite when she heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy?" Called a small voice.

* * *

**A/N it's easier to write smaller chapters since i dont get bored as quickly, bUt tHaTs JusT tHe SaGiTtArIuS iN mE... Love Youuuu :3**

**Xoxo,**

**Your favorite ****cowboy**


	9. Natsu?

**Natsu pov***

_How could I be so stupid. What were the odds that I would see her when I didn't even know where she stayed. _He thought as he mentally facepalmed out of shame. He had gotten discouraged and decided to walk along the beach. He was close to the water and every now and again could feel the water slowly seeping into his socks. The air was crisp and whenever the breeze picked up he started to shiver. He had to blow fire onto his hands to at least try to heat his body up.

The sky was perfect. Hues of blue, green, and turquoise danced around giving the whole area a calming feel. The gold stars twinkled reminding him of someone._ She's always is on my mind, why? you love her. said a voice in his head. He...loved her? He loved her. He couldn't deny it. He fell for her, but did she fall for him. Of course his name was in the book, but that just means she liked-liked him. She wanted to date him not marry_. Her face began to take over his brain...and smell? HER SCENT! He could smell her, and she was close.

He began to run, looking for her. He turned to his side and spotted her. She was like a goddess. Her golden hair resembled the stars as it glowed as the wind blew it ever-so slightly. Her skin seemed to darken a bit giving her a tan complexion that made the rest of her skin look silky. Her dress perfectly cupped her hourglass body making him want to drool. He then directed himself to her eyes. They seemed sad, like she was missing something. Oh how he hated seeing Lucy sad. He could barely breath as he called out her name.

"Lucy?" Her head turned around. Her eyes seemed to fill with life as she gazed upon him. Tears began to form around her eyes as she quietly said.

"Natsu?"

* * *

**Ok so it is mostly natsu's pov, but there's narration too sooo... This is becoming more of a drama then a comedy, so I kinda catfished y'all. I think im gonna discontinue this story after the next chapter, so just tell me what you all think. Also im not southern or anything, i just use yall a lot. I kinda hate how suddenly he spotted her :| Thank you for readingggg! :****3**

**Xoxo,**

**Pinto Bean**


	10. I love you

**Lucy pov***

There he was. he was standing right in front of me with his big stupid grin. Tears began to run down my face as he got closer.

"What's wrong Luce?" He said pulling me into_ his arms. Should I tell him that the reason I'm crying is because I love him? What if he doesn't feel the same and I look stupid. Omg, what if he's in love with Gray or something. But it could be a kinda plot-twist moment. Well, YOLO!_

"N-Na-Natsuu"_ OMG you litte** b*#!** Stop stuttering and look him in his eyes!_ She decided listened to the "wise" voice in her head and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Natsu."

"Yes Luce, what's up?"

"I have to ask you a question." she said as blush crept onto her face.

"Go ahead"

"Do you uhhh, do you love me?" His face turned as red as Erza's hair as she asked the question. He started to tug at his collar before taking deep breaths and staring deeper into her eyes.

"Lucy, I-I love you. I love you. That's the whole reason why I'm here. I was afraid you would fall for Rouge and leave me. I came here because I was scared I was going to lose you Luce. I lov-" His voice trailed off as she put her lips on his. His face turning a brilliant red and his body stiffening, before completely relaxing and pulling her in. His tongue dove into her mouth making her moan in response. They continued for 5 minutes before Lucy reluctantly pulled away smiling as they were both out of breath panting.

"I...love you too."

* * *

**Again, kinda her pov but also narration. This is prob gonna be the last chapter but tell me if i should continue it. I wanna work on other stories, so feel free to tell me any suggestions. Thank you for reading my story, it means soo sooooo much to me. Love Ya :3**

**Xoxo,**

**the one chip under your couch**


	11. Took you long enough

***LUCY POV***

"Luce, please come back home. I know it's a lot to ask since you seem to really enjoy yourself here, but I dont think i can go through the night without you." Natsu said as he stared deeply into her eyes.

_"Woah was he suggesting... of course not... right. But what if? NO! Im not ready yet... but i want to. No i dont it's just stupid hormones... i think."_

"Yes." It just came out without me even thinking.

"A_re you sure?" He says._

_"Am I? I mean what if I do something stupid and he loses intrest, WHAT WILL I DO ABOUT TELLING EVERYONE! Do they even need to know? Of course we're a family... but that stuff's private. But Mira and Cana will bug me untill I drop dead about it."_

_"Positive" I respond._

* * *

The ride back was espesially peaceful. Natsu had fallen sound asleep on my lap and stayed that way until, we reached our stop.

"We're here" I whispered into his ear.

"Oh, that went by faster than i thought"

"You were asleep the whole time though"

"Yea yea, but thats because your lap served for a great pillow."

"Whatever we need to leave anyways so come on" I chuckled back.

The air smelled refreshing and the misty breeze was calming. The stars were just as beautiful as before as we reached my house.

"After you ma'lady" The pink haired boy said as he opened the door to my apartment.

"Why thank you" I said back grinning. I took a warm shower as Natsu gracefully stuffed his face with everything in my cabinet. I changed into my baby pink silk pajamas and combed my hair before exiting my bathroom. Bright red blush crossed my face as I saw a certain dragon slayer peeling his shirt off before turning his head in my direction. I've seen him with his shirt off before, but its just different now.

"Took you long enough Luigi. I thought you would have me waiting all day."

* * *

**Ah yes, I am back. Im having trouble writing my other fanfic so i decided to come back to this one in the mean time. This chapter feels kinda awkward to me but i still hope you guys like it! Also I might make a chapter with them doin...some stuff, but i feel like it would just be weird. Idk just tell me your thoughts on how you want this to end. As always thank you sooooo much for reading! Love ya :3**

**Xoxo, **

**James Charles**


	12. n o t i c e

**I plan on doing a story that's been directed by you! Basically, you guys choose the anime, love interest (could also include OCs), genre, and the overall plot. I apologize for not updating it as much and I will do better in the future. Thank you for the support!**

**Xoxo,**

**Happy writer**


End file.
